1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to printing in which ink is discharged and an image is formed on a print medium.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing prevalence of printing devices in which ink is discharged from a nozzle provided to a printing head and an ink dot is formed on a print medium while main scanning, where a printing head is moved in a reciprocating manner, is performed; whereby an image is printed. There is disclosed a technique in which, in a printing device of such description, a row of achromatic ink nozzles for discharging achromatic ink (e.g., black ink) and a row of chromatic ink nozzles for discharging chromatic ink (e.g., cyan ink, magenta ink, yellow ink) are used to form a color region that contains chromatic colors in a printed image, and only the nozzle row for achromatic ink is used to form a monochrome region that does not contain chromatic colors in the printed image (e.g., see JP-A 2006-231930).